Beetleworx
Beetleworx are enemies created by the Mad Doctor for Oswald. They were later used by the Shadow Blot as soldiers. Beetleworx are first found at Mickeyjunk Mountain. Beetleworx used to help out in the Wasteland, but the new Beetleworx attack anything in their way. They're also programmed to hate Mickey, and can be turned friendly when Oswald reprograms them The only way to destroy them is to thin out their Toon shells and hit the green weak spot (How many times the weak spot has to be hit varies on the type of Beetleworx). Destroying them will fill Mickey's Guardian gauge green, due to thinning out the shell. Because Oswald felt Mickey stole his fame and popularity, he was given types of Beetleworx made by the Mad Doctor that looked like Mickey's friends Donald, Daisy, and Goofy, to make him feel better. These are shown to be very friendly towards Mickey, since they were made before the Blot Wars. They have personalities very similar to Mickey's real friends. They are found in pieces scattered through the Wasteland, and can either be repaired, in which case they become friends, or left as they are. Types of Beetleworx Hoppers Hoppers are the common variety of Beetleworx, and as their name implies, they hop around the levels and headbutt you. Most of these Beetleworx are modeled after various birds, such as the vultures from The Jungle Book, which can be found in Ventureland and Lonesome Manor, and Scuttle from The Little Mermaid, found on Mickeyjunk Mountain, and some kind of droid found in Tomorrow City. While not confirmed, the closest thing one can find to an origin to this Hopper, is the body, which has been seen in Treasure Planet, as a jet engine. It should also be noted, that concept art of Petetronic has been confirmed to take after Long John Silver, from the same movie. Spinners The second variety, called Spinners, resemble mechanical spiders, and are equipped with buzzsaws. One variety seems to be modeled after the skeleton spider from the short film, "The Mad Doctor". Another model appears in Tomorrow City, however, its origins, like the Hopper mentioned above, are unknown. In the E3 build, a spinner that has a toon Tea Cup overturned on its back, has been shown. It is unknown why it was removed so close to the game's launch. The Tea Cup spinner can be seen by visiting the Clock Tower Diorama in Epic Mickey 2 a 2nd time. Tankers Tankers are the strongest form of Beetleworx. They have heads of different Disney characters, bodies of different vehicles and objects, cannons for arms, and spider legs. Other than this, they appear to mainly have Disney Villain characteristics. Tankers can shoot paint (which will knock Mickey back) from their right cannon and thinner (which will cause damage to Mickey) from their left. The first Tanker, one that resides in Tomorrow City, has a golden lightcycle, from Tron, for a body. It has also been revealed by the bonus DVD one could recieve with the Collector's Edition, that the head of the Raptor, from the Turo Prison Block, and his gun, which can be seen in the prologue of Lilo and Stitch. The second Tanker, one seen during the fight with the Mad Doctor (or in the ballroom should you destroy the Pipe Organ's keys), has the head of the hag form of Lady Grimhilde, the titular character's evil step-mother from Snow White ''and the poison apple for a body. The picture above shows a scrapped variety with the head of Hades from Hercules, the plasma blasters from Gantu's ship (from the scene where Gantu has Stitch trapped, on the way to deliver him to exile. Again, in the prologue), and Mickeys car as a body. This scrapped Beetleworx was revealed during the Game Informer era of the game, and was seen in the then-surrealistic "Gremlin Village" locale. Despite the fact the Hades Tanker was scrapped, it served as the body of the other two (not counting the shells). In Epic Mickey 2, however, the scrapped Hades tanker can be seen by visiting the Shadow Blot Diorama a second time. Bashers The last variety, '''Bashers', are cybernetic conversions of different characters. Some of Captain Hook's Crew have been converted into Bashers in Ventureland (and all Bashers use their fighting style) as well as Maximillian from The Black Hole (which might be saved by pirates if you ignore instead of kill) in Tomorrow City. In the Lonesome Manor, Bashers reassemble skeletons. Trivia *Originally, many of the Beetleworx had a much more steampunk look to them, and came in many other varieties. They include but are not limited to: a Spatter that has been merged with various mechanical parts which include a fire extinguisher and the head of a ghoul from the Haunted Mansion as one of its shoulders, a Country Bear-headed scorpion robot, a giant Dumbo-faced transport vehicle, and a giant fusion of Jafar, Goofy, Donald, Tick-Tock, Tigger, Jose Carioca, and a Spinner. Another example features in the "Beach Attack" art, which looked like the Dwarfs mutated into giant spider-like beings with teacups on the back from which extended arms that ended with the typical Mickey Glove, these may have been reworked into the Spinners in the final game. *Concept art that appears to be a Spatter merged with mechanical parts may be the insparation for the Blotworx in the sequel. *The Hades-type Beetleworx, mentioned above, was also revealed alongside a piece of music that was also scrapped from the game. This can be heard in the "Sketching Mickey" extra on Game Informer's website. *There was another Beetleworx variety that didn't make it into the game, although unlike the other varieties (with the exception of the Hades Tanker mentioned above), it got as for as being animated. This Beetleworx had the head of Jiminy Cricket, the body of Mickey's trailer from the 1938 cartoon of the same name, and the legs of Dumbo. *Late in the game, the Mad Doctor is revealed to be a Beetleworx; having realized the Blot's plan to drain all the paint in Wasteland, he modified himself to be able to survive-and rule over-the remains of the world as its conqueror with his animatronic creations. *You can use TV Sketches in order to destroy Hoppers instantly, and stall any other type of Beetleworx. If you throw a Watch Sketch as well, you can get behind them and strike their weakspot again. This is most useful against Tankers and Bashers, the latter who has less predictability than the other three types. Or, alternatively, you may escape, break objects, deal with other enemies, etc. *When the pirates are transformed into robots by this process, it bears similarity to Doctor Eggman's roboticizor from Sonic the Hedgehog. *In Epic Mickey 2, both the scrapped Hades tanker and Tea Cup spinner can be found by revisiting The Dioramas. Gallery Birds.jpg|Two Hoppers. Tanker Scrapped.jpg|The unused "Hades head" Tanker. Epic38.png|The version of a Tanker in Tomorrow City. Oldhag.jpg|The Lonesome Manor version of a Tanker. Beetleworx1.jpg|A Basher in Tomorrow City without its toon armor. Unused Pirate Beetleworx.jpg|The Bomber form of Beetleworx that was scrapped from the game. Unused Beetleworx2 239.png|This is a type of Beetleworx that was scrapped completely. Its head is Jiminy Cricket, its body is Mickey's Trailer (from the "Mickey's Trailer" cartoon), and its legs are Dumbo's. Plus, doesn't that claw look like its arm? Unused Beetleworx 3.jpg|The unused "Splatter" Beetleworx. Unused Beetleworx 4.jpg|The unused "Country Bear" Beetleworx. Unused Beetleworx 5.jpg|The unused "Dumbo head" Beetleworx. Unused Beetleworx 6.jpg|A type of Beetleworx that looks like a Spinner, Jafar, Tick-Tock, Goofy, Donald, Jose Carioca, and a demonic version of Tigger combined known as the Jumbler and that was scrapped from the game. Beetleworx.jpg|A Spinner. New Beetleworx?.jpg|A possible new variety of Beetleworx seen in an Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two poster. Images (1).jpg|The Disney Gulch version of a Hopper. Gal epic-mickey-2 ursula 447.jpg|A Float Yard version of a Tanker. Gal epic-mickey-2 tock 447.jpg|A Float Yard version of a Basher|link=Tik Tok External Links *Beetleworx on Disney Wiki Category:Characters Category:Beetleworx Category:Robots Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Animatronics